Conventionally, there has been a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus displaying status of the apparatus and a command on the same screen in module unit and, thus, the command can be inputted while watching status of the apparatus (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, as a conventional manufacturing apparatus, there has been a so-called vertical batch type heat treatment apparatus (see, for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-180582 (see page 1 and FIG. 1)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3543996 (see page 1 and FIG. 1)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-25997 (see page 1 and FIG. 1)